


Conner-L232

by batofgoodintent (crownedcrusader)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, TimKon Week, TimKon Week 2020, conner........ is not an AI, im so used to calling him kon i had to get used to conner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcrusader/pseuds/batofgoodintent
Summary: Conner-L232 is an AI. Definitely not a real person.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Conner-L232

**Author's Note:**

> i rewrote this prompt literally 4 separate times. i dont love this but its not as annoying as the others turned out so i count it as a win. this might be continued, might not, we'll see, but consider it a timkon-eventual ending

Lex clapped his hands around the AI’s shoulders. “You know your mission, Conner-L231. Infiltrate W.E. and find a way to get me access to Research and Development. That will mean volunteering for tasks that are different from your usual programming. Are we clear?” 

Conner-L231 stared blankly at him. Then, almost robotically, shook its head. 

“Aren’t you an honest little one.” Lex tilted Conner’s chin up, then angled it this way and that. “The Waynes are sharp, you know. You’ll need to be _crafty_ in order to fulfill your programming. Mercy, did we program him to be creative enough for this?” 

“He’s a standard AI,” Mercy responded. “He knows his mission, but not much else.”

Lex frowned. “Tell me, Conner-L231,” he said. “How do you plan on gaining access to the R&D access codes?”

“I will ask my master at the earliest convenience.” 

“That’s the exact response I was hoping you wouldn’t say.” Lex sighed and shook his head. “He would tell you 'no' and then shut you off. How good are you at understanding the human need for ‘trust’? You’ll need to earn it before you start performing duties outside your normal household function.”

Conner-L231 was silent for a long moment, seemingly processing information. Then, finally, “I do not understand your directive.” 

Lex tightened his grip on the AI’s shoulders. “I need you to have enough human ingenuity for this mission, or you’re nothing but a waste of programming. Do you understand  _ that _ ?” 

“I am not human.” 

“Painfully clear now, yes.” Lex sighed, then shook his head. “It’s been an honor, Conner-L231. Mercy?” 

Mercy approached the clone from behind, then struck a shard of Kryptonite into the back of its neck. Conner-L231 instantly crumpled to its knees. 

Lex tsked. “Pity,” he said. “That one was a perfect AI. I even programmed him to have powers.” 

“Are you sure this is a job for an AI?”

“I need it to be accepted as a gift to the Wayne family,” Lex snapped. “They wouldn’t take a person.” 

“Then you’re going to figure out how to create something that you can program that’s human enough to think on their feet without being a real person.” 

Lex looked thoughtful. Then he eagerly stepped over Conner-L231’s body and towards the other side of the laboratory. There, in the corner collecting dust, was an old cloning lab. “Mercy… I think you just earned yourself a raise.”

\--

“You know your mission, Conner-L232,” Lex said. “Infiltrate Wayne Enterprises and get those stocks by any means necessary.” 

“Okay,” Conner-L232 said. “But how?” 

“Already asking questions?” Lex looked sharply at Conner, who flinched. But then Lex looked positively delighted, and happily patted the clone’s shoulders. “How human of you! And without even trying! Mercy, this one’s a keeper.” 

Mercy nodded from afar, but kept her Kryptonite gun ready. They couldn’t program a person to have superpowers--but they could clone him from a superhero. 

Conner glanced between the two of them. “Do you have any other mission parameters?” 

“You’re an AI, and a present to Tim Drake-Wayne,” Lex said. “Being an AI means you walk, talk, and behave exactly like a robot. Are we clear?” 

“Crystal.” Conner smiled winningly, but for some reason, Lex frowned.  


“Maybe we programmed him with too much human…” Lex looked between Conner and Mercy. “How much does he pass as an AI?” 

Mercy gave a 'so-so' gesture with her hand.  


Conner instantly straightened his posture, and forced his face to lose all emotion. “Your description was perfectly clear,” he said tonelessly. “...How was that?” 

“Better.” Lex glanced at Mercy, who shrugged. “Now, let’s talk strategy…”

\--

“Mr. Drake-Wayne, meet your new office AI.” 

Tim looked the AI up and down, critically examining it. “It looks different from the models I see in stores.” 

“It was specially crafted by L-Corp. A more youthful model to appeal to younger buyers.” Mercy smiled tightly. “Such as yourself.”

“I’m almost 22.” 

“And this AI is modeled after a 20 year old.” 

“I’m not looking to bond with an AI,” Tim said. “So no thank you, but I’m not interested in purchasing L-Corp tech. Or in his offer to team up for Research and Development. I’m sure he has excellent ideas, but even though we’re both working on prosthetics, I don’t think the direction he’s taking would mesh well with W.E. Especially with the price-hikes he’s known for upon distribution.” 

“He’s free. A goodwill gift for you to reconsider your stance.” 

“And if I take him, you’ll expect me to change my mind. Thank you, but no thank you.” Tim glanced to the security guard by the door, a well-built man in his late twenties with dark hair and a white streak through it. “Todd, escort Ms. Graves and her AI out, please.” 

“Wait.”

Tim turned around. He raised both brows at the AI. “Speaking without my expectation?” 

Conner-L232 stepped forward. “I can function as a secondary security guard. You would not need Todd to function as security when I would do the same job for free.”

“Most AIs are programmed for household tasks,” Tim said. “How would you even know to analyze threats?”

“I am programmed to recognize most human situations and respond accordingly.” 

Tim raised his brows. “That level of artificial intelligence is beyond anything released in stores. What is this program called, exactly?”

Mercy gave Conner-L232 a look that told him to shut up, but Conner continued anyways. “It is called automated assistance protocol, or AAP. I can offer aid for any task even without being asked, if I happen to observe it and internalize the need. It’s part of my enhanced personality circuits,” Conner-L232 said. He wasn’t quite toneless, but it didn’t stick out, given his comment on ‘enhanced personality’. “I can perform all tasks you require. Not merely household tasks or secretarial work, but both, and anything else you require, up to and including security, companionship, and filling in for you at high-profile events.” 

Tim frowned and came closer, curiosity finally piqued. “How did you manage to program so many duties without overloading his circuits?” 

“Multiple brains,” Mercy said. She shot Conner another warning glance. “And more extensive wiring than the average AI. You wouldn’t be able to cut him apart to look at his hardware, of course--not unless you agree to partner with R&D. But he can assist you with tasks until then.” 

It took a moment of consideration. Then finally, Tim nodded. “I’ll take him.” 

Mercy smiled. “Excellent. I’ll be in touch if you have any questions on Conner-L232’s function.” 

With that, she took her leave, and happily let the clone linger in Tim’s boardroom. Conner stood perfectly still, arms and knees locking into place while he waited for a task to be assigned… or until he could figure out a task for himself, since ‘automated assistance’ was one of his many benefits. 

Once Mercy was outside and out of earshot, Todd the security guard leaned against the door and crossed his arms. “How much do you want to bet he’s a listening device?” 

“Don’t be stupid, Jason. All AIs are listening devices. That’s why we don’t keep any at home.” 

‘Jason’ shorted. “Well, now you just signed up for a listening device that was developed by Lex Luthor himself. Congrats.” 

Tim was quiet for a while. Then he shook his head. “I don’t know. This one doesn’t seem like an ordinary AI. It doesn’t fall into the uncanny valley like most of them do. He almost looks like a normal person.” 

“You can modify my appearance if you so choose,” Conner-L232 said. “Cosmetic applications are permitted and won’t harm my skin-like surface. “You may also dress me however you choose, or style my hair according to your preference. I am entirely at your disposal.” 

“And how do I charge you?” 

“Solar energy.” 

Tim narrowed his eyes. Then he stood up from his desk and came closer to the ‘AI’. He lifted Conner-L232’s arm, as if weighing it, then circled around his entire body. “You’re lifelike,” he said uncertainly. “ _ Very _ lifelike.” 

“My creator wanted me to be as human as possible. Many AI still turn away potential buyers due to their ‘uncanny valley’ appearance, as you called it. I was made as a possible solution.” 

Tim frowned. “And I’m not to tamper with your programming unless I sign Lex Luthor’s R&D sharing plan.” 

“Yes.” Conner tried not to look uncomfortable at the thought of a person trying to disassemble him. “Sorry. Any damage I sustain will automatically be reported to L-Corp systems.” 

“And you expect me to believe you’re not recording everything I say right now, or trying to break into the R&D labs database.” 

“I’m sure I wouldn’t know how.” 

Tim narrowed his eyes. But he must have decided he didn’t trust Conner-L232 as far as he could throw him, because before Conner knew it, Tim was calling Jason (or was it Todd?) over. “Take him home, please.” 

“Where do you want me to put him, ‘boss’?” 

“In my room.” 

“Oh, right, the place where you keep all of your valuables and important files. I’m sure it’s very secure.” 

“Everything is automated with five security locks,” Tim said. “I think I’ll be okay.” 

“Kind of a bitch to log into, though.” With that, Jason took hold of Conner-L232’s arm. “C’mon, bud. We’re going home.”

Just as they were passing through the door though, Tim hesitated. “Wait.” 

“Yeah?” Jason asked, right as Conner asked, “Yes, sir?” 

“Put him in the guest room next to it and lock him inside. My room is, um. Messy. I’d forgotten.” 

Jason raised both brows. “You do realize he’s programmed to clean, right?” 

“I have a system,” Tim snapped. “Just put him in the guest room. ...Please.” 

Jason threw him a mock salute, and then Conner was off to a fancy, shiny black car. 

\--

Like most humans who didn’t know he wasn’t an AI, Jason didn’t really try to make small talk, so Conner didn’t really try to make it, either. Instead, he was silent as Jason brought him to the room next to Tim’s. 

Then, he was put into a closet. 

“Double-locking you in doesn’t hurt, seeing as you’re prooobably an L-Corp spy,” Jason said with a smirk. “Tim will be home in a couple hours. Chill until then.” 

With that, Jason closed and locked the door from the outside--then presumably did the same with the door to the room. 

It was dark in here, but at least it wasn’t as claustrophobic as his tube. There was enough room to lie down and to go through some of the things around him in the closet. He knew he wasn’t supposed to, but after ‘a few hours’ turned into an overnight stay, Conner couldn’t take the boredom any longer. 

Conner-L232 was left in the darkness for almost two days. He was starting to wonder if he would actually die without sunlight when he finally heard a commotion in the room. Footsteps. Had someone remembered him? 

“Is Tim there?” Conner asked quietly--just loud enough to be heard through the door. 

The person stopped immediately. “Who’s there?”

“Conner-L232. Is Tim there?”

The person inside hesitated. Then, “Yes. I’m here. Who put you in the closet?” 

“Your security guard.” Conner-L232 waited a moment, but Tim didn’t respond. He frowned and bit the inside of his cheek, deciding to try again. “I’m due for a solar recharge before I power down,” he finally said. “If you would like to return me to Lex Luthor and are disinterested in having an AI unit, that’s fine. But please don’t allow my hardware to degrade from lack of solar energy.”

There was a long silence. Then, finally, the door was unlocked. Tim was holding a taser, but finally put it down when he saw that Conner wasn’t trying to escape or rush past him. 

Now that the door was open, Conner got just a taste of the daylight beyond the door. It wasn’t nearly as much as he needed, but it was a little better than before, at least. 

“Come out,” he said, taking a few steps backwards and giving Conner enough room to get through the door. “I want to re-examine you.” 

“You can’t take me apart,” Conner said, but followed him into the bedroom anyways. As soon as he was free, he stretched his arms and legs out, revelling in having enough space to move. “You’re contractually obligated not to.” 

“I’m getting the feeling that I couldn’t if I wanted to,” Tim said. “But I am allowed to check out your exterior.” 

Conner nodded. Then he let his exterior be examined, raising his arms to the side and letting Tim have a good look at him. 

But apparently, Tim didn’t like what he saw. He narrowed his eyes, then came closer to Conner. He examined his arm again, then circled around his entire body. Finally he came to a rest in front of him, then pressed his ear to Conner-L232’s chest. 

He must have heard the heartbeat inside, because instantly, Tim took a step backwards. 

“Lex Luthor is going to pay for this.” 

Conner frowned. “I was a gift, though. If anything, you would pay.” 

Something about that made Tim clench his jaw. But then he took a breath and sighed out through his nose, seemingly forcing himself to stay calm. “Your name is Conner Drake now,” he said. “And you will not be given back to Lex Luthor. I’m going to scan you to make sure you don’t have any listening equipment built in by Lex, and then we’re going to figure out some accommodations for you here at the manor.” 

With that, Tim started leading him out of the bedroom and into one of the long, winding hallways that Wayne Manor was known for. Conner followed him out, taking in the old but well-kept trim and decor. “Does this mean I’m staying?” 

“Yes. For now. If that’s what you want, then you can stay for longer, too.” 

Conner-L232--sorry, Conner Drake--frowned. “What I… ‘want’? Sir, I’m an AI.”

“I’ve spent the last two days doing research,” Tim said. “I’d have come for you sooner, but I didn’t get past L-Corp’s firewalls and fake leads until a few hours ago.” 

Conner was silent. 

“...What I mean to say,” Tim finally said, “Is welcome to your new home, Conner. You’re a person. And people are guests.” 

"A person?" 

"A person." 

This wasn't part of Conner's programming. He couldn't help but frown. And yet, the idea of being a real person was strangely comforting. Nearly as comforting as having Tim's linked with his as he walked through the Manor alongside him.


End file.
